Fim do turno
by Ju-Brazil
Summary: Um telefonema do Det. Vartann mudaria a noite de Sara.


**Título:** "Fim do turno"

**Autora:** Ju-Brazil

**Classificação: **M

**Categoria:** Romance

**Par:** Sara/Vartann

**Resumo:** Um telefonema do Det. Vartann, mudariaa noite de Sara.

**Responsabilidade:** Os personagens de CSI não são meus, mas as vezes pego emprestado.

Mais uma fanfiction feita para o desafio de fics do Orkut.

* * *

Fim de mais um turno. 

"Bom pessoal, to indo nessa, preciso descansar" – se despede Sara.

"Que isso Sara, vamos sair, beber algo!" – diz Nick todo animado.

"Não, vou embora mesmo, tô morta." – responde Sara

Ela sai em direção ao carro quando o celular toca.

"Sidle..."

"Sara, é o Vartann"

"Oi Vartann..."

"Bom, eu liguei porque gostaria de saber se você vai fazer algo mais tarde?"

Sara fica espantada com o telefonema...

_Como assim, será que ele vai me chamar para sair?"_

"Bom, não vou fazer nada, porque?"

"Topa sair comigo?"

"Claro"

"Te pego as 22:00h ok?"

"Ok"

Ela passou metade do dia imaginando o motivo desse convite.

Na hora marcada ela estava pronta e Vartann a esperava. Ela entrou no carro e eles saíram.

"Posso saber onde estamos indo?"

"Sempre achei que você deveria se soltar mais, portanto vamos dançar."

"Ah, é? Tudo bem então."

Boate lotada, o local era ótimo e sara estava realmente se divertindo.

"Vartann, adorei a boate!"

"O que?" – o som alto dificultava qualquer tipo de conversa. Então Vartann se aproximou, passou a mão pela cintura e chegou pertinho do seu ouvido sussurrando...

"O que? Não entendi..."

"Eu disse que adorei o lugar."

"Espero que esteja gostando da companhia também" – disse Vartann bastante animado.

"Pode ficar certo disso" – respondeu Sara dando uma piscadinha.

Foi aí que Vartann decidiu agir...

_O que há de mal em tentar algo? Ela está gostando da companhia."_

"Sara, tem um lugar mais reservado aqui na boate, vamos para lá?"

Ele nem espera pela resposta e puxa Sara pela mão, a levando para a área vip da Boate.

Era outro lugar, nem parecia que eles estavam na mesma boate. Vários casais namorando, sofás enormes e música calma. Eles pediram as bebidas e ficaram conversando.

"Sara faz tempo que eu queria te chamar para sair"

"E porque não chamou?"

"Não sabia se você estava saindo com alguém..."

"Não estava, mas agora estou."

Essa foi a senha para Vartann se aproximar e beijá-la. Foi um beijo gostoso e cheio de desejo.

Depois de vários beijos, Sara não agüenta mais e fala.

"Vartann, vamos para outro lugar, qualquer lugar."

Ela não estava brincando, assim que eles entraram no carro, ela não se conteve e o puxou pela camisa, beijando-o ferozmente.

O máximo que Vartann conseguiu foi dirigir até o Lago Mead.

Ele parou o carro e a puxou para cima dele, ia ser ali no carro mesmo.

Ele levantava o vestido ela e ia passando a mão por todo seu corpo.

"Sara você é incrível, gostosa demais."

"E se você for tão gostoso como eu estou sentindo, essa noite vai ser perfeita."

O tesão aumentava, assim como as carícias, os beijos e as mordidas.

"Vartann, acho melhor passarmos para o banco de trás"

E no banco de trás, Vartann tirou o vestido dela e foi direto em seus seios, lambendo mordendo, fazendo Sara gemer. Ela por sua vez, enquanto mordia sua orelha, puxava sua camisa. Ela resolveu sair do colo dele, para que pudesse acariciá-lo melhor. Ela abriu o zíper da calça dele e ficou por um bom tempo acariciando-o.

"Sara, assim eu não agüento" – disse Vartann em meio a gemidos.

"Jura? Controle-se detetive! Eu ainda quero você inteirinho aqui dentro de mim." E ela continuou a acariciá-lo, beijando seu peito e mordendo sua barriga.

Ele resolve tirar a calcinha dela, e o toque de suas mãos fez com que ela soltasse um gemido alto.

"Nossa você é muito bom, eu quero você aqui dentro de mim, agora!"

"Sara, eu vou e vou com tudo"

"Agora pro favor eu não agüento mais."

E Vartann a penetrou forte do jeito que ele disse que faria e Sara gemeu como nunca.

"Ai meu deus, Vartann, não pára, por favor..."

"Eu não vou parar, estou quase lá."

E os dois gozaram juntos.

"Sara você é maravilhosa."

"Você também é muito gostoso, e ainda não viu do que eu sou capaz. Da próxima vez, nosso encontro vai ser no meu apartamento."

Fim


End file.
